


Costumes

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Thor stumbles into your room while you're in your halloween costume.





	Costumes

You spun around, looking at your reflection. You looked good. Not the good kind of good, but the spooky kind. A bloody axe was sticking out of your head. It was fake, of course. As was the blood splattered around your face. It looked shockingly real. You smiled at yourself. A sudden knock on your door ripped you out of your thoughts. You turned just as Thor entered your room. "Lady (YN), have you seen the-" He interrupted himself, looking thoroughly shocked. He rushed to your side, gripping your shoulders. "Lady (YN)! You must go to a hospital, as you are severely hurt right now!" He was about to pick you up, when you interrupted him.

"Thor, please calm down. I'm fine! It's only make-up." He seemed to calm down just a bit, but he was still confused. "Why would you make yourself look like this?" He lifted a hand to run it across the fake wound around the axe. "It's for Halloween", you answered. "Is that another strange midgardian holiday?" You nodded, grinning slightly. 

After a bit of explanation about Halloween, you spun in a circle before him, chuckling whole-heartedly. "So? How do I look?" His eyes wandered over your form. "Like a living dead.", he stated truthfully. You nodded, proud of your work. "That's the look I was going for" He shook his head, still not used to your horrid costume. "I prefer your normal appearance." You chuckled slightly, turning your head to the side. You batted your eyelashes whilst looking up at him. "I don't creep you out, do I?", you asked with your sweetest voice. Thor gulped, cupping your cheek in his hand. "Never." He pressed several kisses to your face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
